


You Were in my Blindspot

by Cheyenne246



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne246/pseuds/Cheyenne246
Summary: You landed a job as a production assistant for the upcoming movie Blindspotting. But when you get to set, plans have changed. You learn you’re now the personal assistant to one Daveed Diggs. No big deal, right? Well, it wouldn’t be, if you didn’t find him so attractive.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for thoughts and emphasis  
> Slow burn

As you open your eyes, you catch a glimpse of your alarm clock: 5:37. Almost two hours before you actually had to get up and get ready for your new job. You sigh, knowing there is no way for you go back to sleep as you were too anxious about your first day. Groaning, you pull yourself out of bed and into the shower. After getting ready, you turn and look at the clock: 7:02. _Wonderful, there’s still time to lose._ Grabbing your things, you leave your hotel room and head down into the lobby.   
  


“Excuse me,” you ask the woman at the front desk, “is there any good cafes around here?”

“Yes ma’am, there’s a very nice one right on the end of this block. Just make a right out the front doors.” 

“Thanks!” you reply, your feet already carrying you to the door.  


  
A short walk leads you to the aforementioned coffee shop and you, with a sigh of relief thanks to being so close to your much needed coffee, enter the door. You take a deep breath, smelling the heavenly aroma of coffee beans, closing your eyes as you do so. You step into the line and immediately notice the strong muscled back of the man in front of you. He’s tall, six feet at least, with dark curly hair hanging down to his shoulders and a nice mocha skin tone. _Damn,_ you thought, _if his back looks this good, I wonder how nice the front looks?_ As the man steps up to order, you hear his voice float back to you. _Wait, I know that voice,_ you think to yourself. Sure enough, as he moves out of the line to collect his order, you see his face. _Daveed Diggs_. Fuck, you weren’t ready to face him yet. You had been a major fan of his for years, following closely on his Hamilton tours and any appearances he made in movies. Honestly, it was just luck that you landed the job as a production assistant on his new movie  _Blindspotting_. You didn’t have to join the crew until the last leg of filming, making it even better for your schedule. You had applied for the job mostly as a joke, thinking that you of all people wouldn’t be picked for the position. Perhaps your experience as an assistant to an actor or as a production assistant in minor films in the past helped you land the job. Still, you found the whole thing quite surprising as you worked as a production assistant only when the chance came along. Regularly, you were a teacher, therefore giving you the time to assist on movie sets during the summer. 

Eyes focusing once again on Daveed, you were brought back to your thoughts of him. You knew you would possibly come across him at one point on set, but you definitely weren’t prepared for the meeting to be so soon. _I can’t do this,_ you think, _not now at least._ Forgoing the coffee, your heart sighing sadly as the yearned for caffeine drifts farther away from your grasp, you move to escape the close proximity between you and your favorite celebrity. You move toward the door, hoping for a quick getaway, when you crash into a hard chest. _No, this can’t be like some cliche romance novel_. Sadly, life didn’t seem to want to grant you any luck today. Looking up, you meet your idol face to face. _God, those pretty brown eyes_. He smiled, making your heart beat a little faster. _Damn, this really is like a cliché_ _romance novel._ _What’s up with that, God?_ You find yourself entranced by him, gaze drifting down to those lush lips. Lips that were moving. _Fuck_ .  


Shaking yourself out of your stupor, you manage to squeak out: “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

He laughed, “I was asking if you are alright?” 

You released a nervous giggle, “Yes I’m fine. I’m so so sorry for running into you, literally!” 

He smiled again, “No worries! You’re totally fine!”

_Of course he would be nice,_ you thought, _he couldn’t just be like a normal stuck-up celebrity._

“Well, I should get going! Sorry again!” You knew you had to get away from him before you said or did something even more embarrassing.  


  
You rushed out of the coffee shop before he could even formulate a response. Almost jogging down the street, you headed to your new job, ready to try to get your mind off of the most embarrassing moment of your life. With your mind caught up in these recent events, you hadn’t even noticed that you had arrived at the movie set. You sigh and walk in, desperately wishing you won’t run into Daveed again. You walk up to a lady with a clipboard in her hand, assuming she was in charge of at least something. 

“Hello, my name is Y/N. I’m one of the production assistants. Do you know where I need to go?” 

“Ah, yes, Y/N. There’s actually been a change in schedule.”

“Change in schedule?” You internally sigh,  _of course things couldn’t just go as planned._

“Yes, you’ll still be an assistant, but now you’ll actually be working as the direct assistant to Daveed Diggs. His previous assistant had to drop out due to personal engagements, and we believe you’re best suited for the job.” 

Your day really couldn’t be going any worse. First, you embarrass yourself in front of your longtime idol and crush. Now, you’re forced to work in close quarters with him for the next few months. While you were excited, you were also very nervous, worrying that you would make a bigger fool out of yourself.

You take a deep breath, steeling yourself for the oncoming months. You were anything but a quitter.

“Ok,” you answer the woman, “where do I go?” 

She gives you directions and you follow them, taking your time in order to prepare yourself for meeting that beautiful man again. Sooner than you would like, you come across his trailer. Climbing the few short steps, you knock on the door. _ Please don’t answer. _ However, your wishes don’t come true. The door opens and, once again, you’re face to face with Daveed. He smiles that same smile once more when his eyes land on you.

“Hey, you’re that girl from the coffee shop!” 

Of course he had to remember you. _Of course._


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day of working for Daveed Diggs has officially begun. What will your day hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are emphasis and thoughts

Of course he had to remember you. _Of course._  
  
  
You give a timid smile, “Yes that’s me.” 

He gave a small laugh, “You ran out of there before I was even able to speak!” 

You winced, “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t want to be late.”  A lie, you really just couldn’t be near him anymore. 

He smiled, “No big deal! I did get you a coffee though! I was told you were going to be my assistant a little while ago and figured you probably needed it.” 

_ God, could he be even sweeter? _

“Thanks so much, though I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be doing this for you!” 

He chuckled, his smile reaching his eyes. “You’re funny!” 

_ Great, a compliment. You would be thinking about that forever. _

“Thanks! Now, shall we discuss your schedule?” 

The two of you go over his schedule for the next few weeks and you make sure to organize the calendar. Suddenly, he checks his watch. “Shoot, I’ve got to get going, I’m filming a scene in 10 minutes.” 

“Oh okay,” you respond. “I’ll let you go and I’ll just finish up here, if that’s okay?” 

“Yes, that’s perfectly fine! I’ll see you later okay?” 

“See you later!” 

You kept your eyes glued to the plans on the table, refusing to look at him. Hearing the door click shut, you sigh.  _I really don’t know how I’m going to be able to survive being so close to him for so long._ You finish up scheduling and decide to take a look around the set. Standing up, you stretch your cramped muscles. You make your way outside and squint when faced with the bright sun. You begin to wander, not looking for anything specific. All of a sudden, a voice sounds behind you, attracting your attention. 

“Are you lost?” 

You turn around, a response ready on the tip of your tongue. Your breath catches as you recognize another cast member: Rafael Casal. 

“Oh no! I’m not lost! I was just admiring the set.” 

“Pretty cool, isn’t it? I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it!” 

“Says the actor!” You laugh. 

“Hey, it still gets me to this day!” He laughs with you. “You’re not so bad, new girl! What’s your name?” 

“Same goes for you. And I’m Y/N.” 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Rafael.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too!” 

The two of you talk for quite some time, laughter intermingling with the conversation. You hear someone call his name, and he gives you an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, looks like I’m needed.” 

You smile back at him. “No big deal! Maybe I’ll see you later?” 

“I’m sure that can be arranged!” 

With a small wave, he heads off. Your attention is soon diverted, though, when Daveed walks up to you. He smiles. “I see you’ve met Rafael.”

“Oh yeah, he’s quite the character!” 

He chuckles. “You got that right!” He hesitates for a second before asking, “Hey do you want to grab something to eat? I’m on my lunch break now.” 

You balk, at first not sure how to respond.  _ Spend time with an incredibly handsome man, or eat lunch by myself?  _ When put that way, the answer was quite easy. 

“Ok, sure,” you respond. 

He gives that beautiful smile, exclaiming “Follow me!” 

You follow him out of the movie set, and try your best to keep up with his long strides as he leads you to what he calls the ‘best diner ever.’ You reach your destination and he opens the door for you.  _ Ever the gentleman _ _,_ you think. The two of you take a seat at a booth and grab a menu. As you peruse the suggested food dishes, you feel his eyes on you.

“What?” 

His eyes crinkle as he gives a chuckle and one of those gorgeous smiles.

“You seem to be so serious on the outside, but I definitely think you’ve got a wild side in you.” 

“Me? A wild side? Doubtful. I teach kids,” you laugh, “I have to at least  act  like I have some sense.” 

“A teacher, huh? I never would have guessed it.”

“Really? What did you think I would be?”

“Ummmm, with a face like that? Probably a model.”

You blush and give an embarrassed laugh. “Please, if anyone were to be a model, it’d be you.” 

He chuckled. “You know, I  was  offered some contracts in my youth!” 

Just like that, the awkwardness dissipated. You feel comfortable around him, like you didn’t have to always watch what you said. The two of you chat aimlessly for another hour, with shameless flirting thrown in here and there.

“Damn! We’ve got to get back! I think we’re already late,” he exclaims. 

Your heart sinks. Not only do you want to stay here with this wonderful man, but you also can’t believe you allowed yourself to stay gone this long. Especially on your first day! 

Daveed sees the expression on your face, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll just tell them I kidnapped you!” 

His bright humor brings a smile to your face and you chuckle, allowing him to lead you to the door. Once again, he holds it open for you. As you pass through, his palm finds its way to your lower back in what you’re sure is just a friendly gesture. However, the heat of his hand burns up your spine and you find yourself getting way too hot. Schooling your expression, you make small talk with Daveed on your way back to the set.  _ Down girl, now’s not the time. I can’t get mixed up with my boss!  _


	3. The Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re invited to a cast party, and in an effort to let off some steam, you agreed to go. When you get there, you come face to face with Daveed. A smutty night ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy smut  
> Italics are thoughts and emphasis

The weeks flew by seamlessly, and you found yourself drawn into the cast’s friend group. You even made friends with some of the other assistants. As for you and Daveed, well, you could only assume he has been flirting with you. And you, admittedly, have been flirting back. Images of long talks between the two of you lasting deep into the night, fleeting but meaningful touches, and laughter strong enough to hurt your stomach ran through your mind. However, neither one of you talked about any possible feelings or what the flirting may entail. Caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Rafael come up behind you. 

“Hey Y/N! What are you up to?” 

Delayed in your response due to your surprise, you managed to stutter out an: “Oh, hey Rafael! Not much, what about you?” 

He chuckled at your surprised look. “I just wanted to let you know that there’s a party tonight and you’re invited. I’ll send you the address if you’d like?”

You hesitated. You weren’t sure how to respond since you knew Daveed would most likely be at the party.  _Can I really face him right now? When I’m so caught up in my feelings for him?_ On the other hand, you severely needed a stress reliever, and a party seemed like a good choice. 

“You know what Rafael? I think I’ll take you up on that offer!”

He smiles. “Sounds great! The party starts at 9. I’ll text you the address.” With that, he was gone and you were left to your duties for that day.

Slowly but surely the day passed on until itwas time to head back to your hotel. You took a cab back, wanting to have as much time as possible to get ready. Within 15 minutes you reached your hotel and were inside your room, tearing the closet apart in search of a sexy outfit. Finally, you found the perfect one. You tried the dress on and admired yourself in the mirror. The dress you had chosen was an off the shoulder black dress that flowed to your ankles. To add a sexy appeal, there was a thigh-high slit on the right leg. To top it off, you added your usual makeup with some dark sexy eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. You gave one more look in the mirror. As your reflection gazed back at you, you couldn’t help but think:  _damn, I look pretty fucking good._ You grabbed your purse and keys and headed for the door, wondering if you are truly prepared to see Daveed.

Hailing a taxi, you climbed in the backseat and tried to relax. In what seemed like mere minutes, you arrived at the address and stepped out of the taxi. With one last breath, you walked to the front door and knocked. Rafael answered and, with a bright smile, you were ushered in. 

“Heya Y/N! Glad you could make it! Let me introduce you to some people!” 

Before you could even get a word out, he was pushing you forward to meet some of his friends.  _Obviously, he’s already got a buzz._ You gave a forced smile and tried not to appear as uncomfortable as you were. That’s when you felt it. A large warm hand had settled on your lower back.  _I know that touch._

“Daveed,” you murmured as you turned around to face him. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

_ God, his voice _ _._ It rumbled deliciously with the effects of the alcohol he had been clearly drinking. Although, he was not as buzzed as a majority of the people at the party, Rafael included. 

“ I see you’re enjoying yourself,” you teased. 

He gave a low chuckle. “Even more now that you’re here.” 

You blushed. “And what’s that supposed to mean, Daveed?” 

He laughed again and gave a mischievous smile. “Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s go play a game.” 

God help you, you followed him willingly, blindly. He lead you to a beer pong table and gave you that same mischievous smile. “No, hell no! I can’t play,” you whined.

He let loose a loud laugh. “Anyone can play Y/N!” 

“Well, not me!”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” He gave you his puppy dog eyes. “I promise to buy you coffee for the next week!” You gave him an unimpressed look. He groaned. “Fine! I’ll buy your coffee for the next _two_ weeks! Deal?” 

You sighed. He had found your weakness. “Deal.” 

“Yes!” he cried. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. Looking around, he called for Rafael. “Hey Rafael! Grab a partner and get ready to get beat! 

Rafael guffawed. “Please, man! You’re going down!” Grabbing the shoulder of whom you assumed was a close friend of his, Rafael pulled the man with him and made his way to your table. 

Daveed grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. “Ok, all you have to do is focus and aim. You got this,” he whispered into your ear. 

With him so close, a new-found sense of confidence rose up in you. “Ok, I got this!” 

“That’s my girl! Let’s do this!” he yelled.

_ That’s my girl _ _._ You don’t know why that made you feel so warm on the inside. Before you had a chance to think about it, Rafael took his first shot. The game had begun.

The game went by in a whirlwind of laughter and alcohol, with Daveed’s searing touches always at the forefront of your mind. The game had came down to a tie, with Daveed and Rafael facing off. With everyone on the edges of their seats, Rafael took the last shot and....it made it in! The room erupted into cheers and people patted you on the back, wishing you better luck next time. Amidst the laughter and cheers, you felt someone take your hand. Looking up, you made eye contact with Daveed. He gently tugged on your hand and, with that, you began to follow him. Your brain, fuzzy with alcohol, made no argument. However, in the back of your mind, you knew how this would end. And you wanted it.. _ desired _ it. He lead you up the stairs and into an empty room.   


Closing the door, he pushed you against it. Pressing his body to yours, his lips barely brushing where you desired them the most, he whispered: “You’ve been on my mind for months, all I can think about is you. And tonight, you come in here looking so pretty, so fucking sexy in that dress of yours. You’ve been driving me crazy for these past few hours, having you so close and not being able to touch. I want you, so much, so if you don’t want this, don’t want  me,  tell me now before I can’t help myself.” He let out a low moan in your ear. 

Fuck, how could you say no to this man? This gorgeous, beautiful man who was so close and making such pretty sounds. You felt your resolve weaken and you tugged him closer, pleading: “Take me Daveed.” 

“Fuck, I like how you say my name.” 

With that, he was on you. Your mouths met in a clash of tongues and teeth and you felt like you were being consumed by a raging fire. Desire burned you up from the inside and you felt like you needed him, all of him,  _ now _ . His tongue slipped into your mouth and you whined, high and needy. You sucked on his tongue, knees weakening at the low sound he made from the back of his throat. Hands grasped and groped your body in all the right places, fueling your desire. Getting impatient, his hands started searching for your zipper. Finding it, he tugged it down, leaving your back exposed. Immediately, hands began to caress your skin. You whimpered at the feeling of his rough hands stroking down your spine. He began to tug the rest of your dress off, leaving you in just your underwear. He stepped back slightly to admire you. Growling, he whispered: “Fucking hell, Y/N, you’re so goddamn gorgeous.” 

You moaned after hearing his words, and desiring to see him too, you began to pull impatiently at his shirt. He chuckled at your neediness and helped you pull the shirt from his body. Upon seeing his toned and muscular chest, you whimpered. You ran your hands down his front, nails catching on his nipples. He hissed and then gave a low laugh, meeting your eyes. You gulped at seeing how dark and blown his deep brown eyes were. Pulling him closer once more, you kissed him. He brought his hands up to cup your breasts, flicking his thumb against your covered nipple. You felt it harden under his touch and your back arched against him at the sensation. As you pressed against him you felt the large straining bulge against you. Moaning at the feel of it, you began to grind yourself against him. He growled and snapped his hips up into you. You squealed as his clothed cock brushed against your clit. A thrill of electricity travelled up your spine and you reached for his belt, undoing it and grasping his jeans. You pulled them off of him and looked down, seeing his cock pushing against his underwear. He pulled you closer and undid your bra, quickly taking a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it until it became hard. Moaning, you grasped onto the back of his hair and pulled him closer, your panties beginning to flood. He switched nipples and flicked the unattended nub with his thumb. You whimpered at the sensations and grinded against him. He growled against you and you felt a hand slip into your underwear. “Is this okay”? 

Barely able to form a sentence, you nodded. At your confirmation he cupped your pussy, thumb slowly rubbing circles on your clit. You whined, high and needy. “Please Daveed,” you begged. He chuckled and pushed a finger into you, laughing as you moaned again. “More,” you whispered. He added another finger and began moving them quickly, watching your facial expressions as you climbed closer to your peak. He added a third finger and sped up the movement of his digits, bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. He changed the angle of his fingers and brushed against your spot, making you see stars. “Right there!,” you squealed. He moaned in encouragement and kept at it, not stopping until you orgasmed and were a moaning mess in his arms. You panted, never before having felt something so intense. 

He laughed under his breath at seeing your face. “Too much, love?” 

“No, not at all.” 

With that, you gave him a coy and mischievous smile, dropping to your knees. You freed him of his confines and moaned low in your throat at seeing him up close. He was large and thick, though you weren’t surprised. Making eye contact with him, you slowly licked a stripe up his cock. After seeing the way his chest heaved, you repeated the action. You then grabbed him and began to jerk him off from base to tip, periodically flicking your thumb over his slit. He began to leak precum which you spread up and down his shaft. While continuing to jerk him off, you placed his tip in your mouth and began to suck. He moaned raggedly above you and you felt yourself becoming wet at the sound. Taking him further into your mouth, you lowered yourself until you felt him reach the back of your throat. He grabbed your hair and forced you farther down his shaft, making you moan at his roughness. You eased back and jacked off the part of his shaft that you couldn’t fit. It wasn’t long before you felt him pulse. “Y/N, I’m about to...” He moved to pull out of your mouth but you grabbed him and pulled him back to you. He pulsed again and then you felt his hot and salty cum hit the back of your throat. You moaned as you swallowed it all. You worked him through the end of his orgasm and then eased off of him. Rising to your feet, you saw Daveed panting with flushed cheeks. Chuckling at him, you pressed a slow kiss to his lips. Seemingly recovered, he pushed you gently towards the bed. When your knees hit the edge of the bed, you allowed yourself to be lowered down onto the sheets. He kissed you once more before he started trailing kisses down your front, all the way down to your pussy. He lowered himself down and maintained eye contact with you as he licked a stripe up your pussy. You moaned, arching your back. He licked you repeatedly, leaving you a moaning mess. He thrusted two fingers into you, scissoring you quickly. He then pushed his tongue into you, causing you to shout out: “Ah, Daveed!” He took your clit into his mouth, sucking gently. You squealed and felt yourself cumming. You screamed out with your orgasm, grasping onto the back of his head tightly. He moaned at the feeling, the vibration of his moan only helping to push your orgasm along. You gasped as you came down, your legs twitching with the force of your orgasm.   


After you had regained your bearings, you peaked at Daveed through lowered eyelids, seeing him fully hard again. “You want to continue?” he questioned. 

You giggled. “Come here.” You pulled him closer, grasping his shaft and bringing him to your opening. You released him and he slowly began to push into you. Finally, he bottomed out, and after giving you a moment to adjust to his length, you told him to continue. He moaned and began to move. His thrusts soon began to build up speed and strength.

“Harder,” you screamed. He groaned and began fucking you harder, pulling you even closer. 

“Fuck,” he moaned against your shoulder. 

“Faster, baby,” you urged him. 

He shifted against you and hit your spot, causing you to scream out. Not much longer and you were cumming, squeezing around his cock. Soon after, he followed and spilled into you. You both gasped and panted against each other. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to you, pulling you against him. You placed your head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around you. Both of your minds still slightly muddled from the alcohol, you smiled and whispered a ‘goodnight’ to one another, quickly falling asleep due to exhaustion. 


	4. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Daveed next to you, you are at a loss as to what to do. What will the outcome of your not-so-little endeavor be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts and emphasis  
> Light angst

You awoke gradually, squinting as the sun’s rays fell across your eyes through the blinds. Coming to your senses, you feel a heavy arm across your waist and you suddenly realize you’re not alone. Looking to your left you see a great mass of black curly hair.  _It can’t be __..._ With a slight grunt, as you were quite sore, you sit up a little and look over at the man’s face.  _Daveed..._ God, things keep getting better and better.  Thats when you noticed you were definitely naked, as was he.  _Fuck, please tell me we didn’t have sex?_ Looking over to the trash, you notice the discarded condom.  _Yep, we definitely had sex. _ As your thoughts raged throughout your head, you scrambled to collect your items as quietly as possible. Throwing on some clothes, you made for the door. You looked back, hoping he was still asleep. He grunted and rolled over on his side. Sighing, you snuck out of the room. You headed downstairs, memories of the night before coming back to you. _Rafael’s house...party...beer pong...drunk........sex. Fuck._ Looking around, you noted that most people were still asleep. However, you didn’t want to take any chances and you sped up your pace, hoping to make it out unseen. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on your side for the first time in weeks, and you made it out of the house unnoticed. You headed straight for your hotel, needing some alone time to process all that had happened.   


Once there, you opened the door to your hotel room and threw yourself onto the bed. Groaning, you rolled onto your back and covered your eyes with your hands.  How could you be so stupid? He’s your boss, for heaven’s sake! Things would be so awkward between you now.....You might even get fired.  You sighed and sat up. Taking a deep breath you came to your conclusion.  _I’ll just avoid him when I can. Keep things totally professional. No more flirting or touching....no more talking unless absolutely necessary!_ Yes, that’s what you would do. Finish your job and go about your merry way.  You looked at the clock and realized it was time to get ready for work. Sighing, you went to jump in the shower. After getting ready, you grabbed your things and headed to the set, walking as slow as possible to avoid spending more time than needed with Daveed. 

Entering the set, you headed for his trailer, planning on going over his schedule for the week and then getting out of there. You knocked on the trailer door and waited with bated breath for him to answer. After what seemed like hours, he opened the door. Upon seeing you, he smiled and beckoned you in. Entering, you made sure to keep as much space between the two of you as possible. “Hey, Y/N, about last night.....” 

You tightened your resolve. “Just forget it, it didn’t mean anything,” you said with the best poker face you could muster. 

He looked taken aback for a moment before he schooled his expression and muttered, “oh yeah, of course, ummm I guess let’s just figure this schedule out.” 

“Yes, please,” you whisper. 

The two of you go over his schedule and calendar, you making sure to have all of his meetings down and scheduled. You could tell he was trying to keep things normal, but you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh and joke with him anymore. Things had changed, you wanted more between the both of you. Sadly, logically, you knew things would never work out. He was an actor, for God’s sake. He would want someone like him, someone who could understand the life he lived.  _And anyway,_ you thought,  _who’s to say he liked you back? Perhaps the alcohol caused his actions? His lust?_ You release a large breath, grabbing your things quickly in order to leave his trailer. 

“Hey,” he grabbed your hand, “is everything okay?” 

You hesitate, staring at the hand on your’s. “Yeah, I’m fine,” you mutter, forcing a small smile before releasing your hand from his grasp and leaving the trailer. You shut the door behind you, taking a deep breath.  God, you wished things could be different.  Taking a step from his trailer, with only one look back, you make your way to the other side of the set to complete the rest of your duties. 

Weeks had passed like this. You avoiding Daveed and him trying desperately to get you to talk with him, _look_ at him even! He was becoming increasingly impatient with your attitude and decided to confront you, as he couldn’t take it anymore. He called you into his trailer under the guise that he had a schedule change.   


You knocked and he called for you to enter. As you made your way into the room your eyes met his and, immediately, you knew. “There’s no schedule change, is there?”

He sighed, “No, there’s not.”

“Well then, I’m not needed here.”

He panicked, grabbing your hand, “Y/N, wait!”

You turned, slightly, and looked at him, “what?”

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Don’t play stupid, Y/N. This, you avoiding me and not wanting to talk about us sleeping together. Just let me know what’s going on in that head of yours?” He pleaded with you, keeping you cornered so you couldn’t run. This angered you,  why couldn’t he just let things go? It’s not like you actually mean anything to him, right? 

“What do you want me to say, Daveed? That it was great and I want to do it again? That I like you? That you’re amazing and I want to be with you? None of that matters!”

His eyes widened, “You like me?”

“Oh my god! Of course I do! With your pretty face and eyes and that smile and your personality....But none of it matters because we can’t be together! You deserve one of those pretty models or actresses that understand what your going through in the lime light. I can’t give that to you!” 

He chuckled, stopping you mid-rant and angering you even more. “What are you laughing at!?”

He laughed again, “It’s just, it’s like you don’t even think I like you back.” 

You were taken aback once more.  He liked you back? _Impossible!_ It didn’t matter anyway, you couldn’t give him what he deserved, what he _needed_. 

“That doesn’t matter, Daveed. I wouldn’t be good enough for you. You couldn’t love somebody like me. It would never work out.”

At this his eyes narrowed. That comment had pissed him off, you could tell by his stance. “Oh, so now you can tell me what I can and can’t want? How I can feel? That’s bullshit, Y/N. You can’t determine my emotions!” He stepped closer to you, backing you into the wall. “I want you, Y/N. So much. After that night at the party you were all that I could think about, all that I have ever wanted. You know how much it hurt when you avoided me? When you wouldn’t even look my way?” Your heart sunk.  You hadn’t thought about how he would feel during all of this. You were just so caught up in your own embarrassment and anxiety. “Well?” he questioned, “you seemed to have a great deal to say earlier, so go ahead, say it!” 

You looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, meeting his own. With this, you saw his anger melt away, his eyes softening. His hand reached out to caress your face. Cupping your cheek gently, he looked at you for permission. Finding it in your eyes, he leaned down, capturing your lips. You sighed into the kiss, giving him an opening to slip his tongue into your mouth. This kiss was soft and gentle, with an underlying passion. You moaned, and reached up to tug on his hair. He chuckled into your mouth and pulled you closer. Breaking for air, you gasped, “so what is this, Daveed?” 

He kept his hold on you and murmured, “Well, I was hoping you would let me take you out to dinner tonight. Like, as a date.” 

“What about me being your assistant? Won’t that make things weird?”

“You can be transferred to another actor and I’ll find another assistant. No big deal, the movie is almost over anyway.” 

“Well what about...” You tried to argue with him a few more times, but each time, he had a sound rebuttal. Finally, you gave in to him. “Okay, fine. But you better be taking me somewhere nice.”

He pulled you closer, laughing against your lips. “Only the best for you, babygirl.” With that, he pulled you into another mind numbing kiss against the wall of his trailer. The two of you continued kissing and nuzzling one another, until finally, you were interrupted.

“Okay, we get it! You’re together! You don’t have to be so loud about it!”

The two of you looked at each other, smiling.  _Rafael_. He certainly was a character, indeed. 


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into your life with Daveed after the night you spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts and emphasis

The weeks you spent together after that first date were amazing. You felt like you were floating, even if that sounded totally girlish. The night of your date, he only told you to wear something nice. “But everything you wear is nice,” he said with a wink. So, you dressed in a deep red gown that exposed most of your back. In the front, the dress had a plunging neckline and hugged your figure close at the waist, flowing down around your legs. At 7:30, he picked you up and drove you to a beautiful restaurant.   


When he opened the car door for you, you couldn’t help but stand in awe for a couple of moments. The restaurant was Acquerello, an upscale Italian restaurant in San Francisco. You marveled at the place, never before being in a restaurant so beautiful, and what you could assume, expensive. Daveed laughed at your expression and moved to place his hand on your back. He lead you to the front of the restaurant where he, once again, opened the door for you.   


Once inside, he notified them of his reservation and you were lead to your table. He pulled your chair out for you and you sat down, mumbling a thanks to him. You couldn’t help it, you were quite nervous.  _ What if I say the wrong thing? What if I spill something?  _ Daveed must’ve known what you were thinking because he gently laid his hand on yours. “Hey, it’s just me, remember? It’s just us.” He gave you a soft smile, one you couldn’t help but return. You let out a shaky breath.  _ Yeah, it was just him. No pressure _ _._ You knew he wouldn’t judge you even if you were to mess up. With your nerves dissipated, you were able to talk with Daveed freely. The two of you made small talk until the waiter arrived to place your orders. After the waiter left, Daveed asked: “So, what’s the game plan after filming is done?”

You hesitated. You hadn’t actually thought that far. “Ummmm, I don’t know. I will still have two weeks left to spare because I’ve already got my lesson plans completed.”

He gave another one of those mischievous smiles. “Well, we will have to do something about that, now won’t we?”

You smirked. “Oh? And what did you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise.”

You laughed. “You and your surprises!”

He winked at you. “At least you can’t say I’m boring.”

“Oh no, I can still definitely say it!”

He gasped and threw his hand onto his chest like you had wounded him. “How dare you say such a thing!” With that, the two of you dissolved into giggles. 

“Well Daveed, I dare say such a thing because I am quite bored at the moment.”

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

“You still haven’t kissed me!”

He let out a loud laugh. “All of this because I haven’t kissed you?”

“Yes!”

He gave another chuckle and then pulled you into a kiss. It started off gentle but he soon deepened it. He gave a low moan and you whimpered at the sound of it. You could definitely feel his desire through his kiss and yearned for more. He pulled back. “This probably isn’t the best place to do this.” 

You laughed. “I suppose you’re right.” 

At that time the waiter brought your food, setting the plates down in front of you. 

“Oh my god! This is delicious!” 

He smiled at you. “See? I told you surprises were good!”

“I don’t recall you ever saying that!”

Laughing once more, the night went on. You both chatted aimlessly, covering the small and important topics. After dinner, he ordered dessert, that of which you shared. You felt like you were in some sort of Disney movie! Finishing your dessert, he paid the bill and then caught your hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”

The two of you took a stroll around San Francisco, enjoying the little shops and each other’s company. You, finally, ended up looking out over the ocean with his arm around your shoulders. You couldn’t imagine a more perfect night. Sadly, though, the night had to eventually come to an end, and he drove you home. Arriving at the hotel, he opened the car door and helped you out of it. Walking you to your door, he gave you a sweet kiss goodnight. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He slowly turned and headed down to the lobby. A smile was plastered to your face as you watched him walk away. Sighing happily, you entered your room and plopped down onto the bed. Getting under the covers, you quickly fell asleep after such an exhausting night. A smile still on your features.

And so, the rest of the days before filming ended went just as well as your first date. He took you to other places around the Bay Area and the two of you spent as much time as possible together. However, you couldn’t help but dread the last day, tomorrow. You were afraid you would never see Daveed again, as you didn’t even live in the same state. Walking in to his trailer, you found him curled up reading a book. He looked up upon your arrival, but the smile that was on his face soon fell at the look of sadness you gave him. He stood up. “Baby, whats wrong?”

You sighed. “Tomorrow’s our last day together.”

He chuckled. “Oh sweetheart, of course it’s not. I’m going to make sure we see each other again.” 

You groaned. “You and your surprises again!”

He laughed and sat back down, pulling you into his lap. You allowed it and curled against him. He started pressing kisses to your neck. “Just relax, baby. Let me help you.” You wrapped your arms around him and pulled his mouth to yours. For awhile, the two of you stayed tangled in each other’s arms.

That evening, you didn’t want to part with him, pleading with him to come back to your hotel with you. Seeing the look on your face, he agreed. That night, the two of you spent wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing and nuzzling. Neither one of you paying attention to the movie playing in the background. Here, you fell asleep in his arms, him following soon after. 

You awoke the next morning, already dreading the day. After blinking the drowsiness from your eyes, you look down at the sleeping man below you. You found Daveed still sound asleep, snoring softly. You smiled at seeing him so relaxed. Alas, the day had to begin, so you prodded him gently. “Daveed, babe, wake up.”

He groaned and pulled you back down on him. 

You laughed at his silliness, knowing that he was now awake. “Come on, baby. We have to go to work!”

Groaning again, he finally pulled himself off of the couch and began to get ready. You followed suit and, soon, you were both making your way to the set. Hands swinging between the both of you, the two of you made small talk during your walk to work. Finally, you arrived and began your day. You guys didn’t have much time to talk as people were milling about everywhere, saying their goodbyes. There was talk of a party that night but you knew you couldn’t attend. Your flight was scheduled for 9:00 that night. You sighed, you really weren’t ready for this to end. Sadly, your wishes didn’t come true and your work day finished. You began packing your things to head back to your hotel when you felt two strong arms wrapping around your waist. “And where do you think you’re going?” a deep voice whispered in your ear. 

You turned in his arms, “I’m packing up and getting ready to leave so I can make my flight.”

He chuckled. “What if I were to tell you that you didn’t have to get on the flight?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You said that you still had two weeks before work starts again, right?”

You gave him a blank look. “....Right.”

“Perfect! You’re gonna spend it with me!”

“What do you mean?”

Two plane tickets to Aruba then came into your line of sight. 

“You and I, my dear, are going on a little vacation!”

“Oh my god...”

He chuckled at your expression. “So? What do you say? 

“I say: hell yes!”

You laughed and hugged him tight. He then pulled you into a kiss, laughing into your mouth. 

  
_ Perhaps you could make this work... _


End file.
